


The Cake Song

by still_intrepid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baking, Cake, Drabble, Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2014, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_intrepid/pseuds/still_intrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England commiserates with Latvia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [tumblr](http://nyolietpol.co.vu/post/85258305785/drabble-concerning-the-cake-song) last year. In my (admittedly statistically insigificant) experience, q. a few people in the UK liked Latvia's song, [Cake to Bake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7CL8anA1hQ)... 
> 
> (I loved it, and am never getting over the injustice of it not making the final.)

“Well, I would have given it twelve points,” England declared.

“Ehhh."  Latvia bit his lip and stared down into his coffee.  "It was kind of a dumb song, really, I know…" 

(This was quite a turnaround from his attitude late the previous night when, standing on a tabletop, he alternately denounced the perfidy and bad taste of the rest of the continent and sobbed "MIX SOME DOUGH, ADD SOME LOVE, LET IT BAAAAKE…” at the top of his lungs for the better part of two hours.)

“It was not!” England said hotly.  “I don’t even _like_ Eurovision as a whole and -”

“You keep saying this, and yet…” Lithuania murmured, without looking up from his breakfast.

“ - I’m not bothered one way or the other about Eurovision,” England pressed on, ignoring him, “and, I genuinely, unironically really liked it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah!  Like I said, if we’d have been allowed to vote…  Ah."  He shook his head at the injustice of it all.  "It was up there with the pirate song, and you know I was all over that.”

“Hahaha!” Latvia laughed suddenly.  “I get it!  Because these are the things you identify with, right?  Being a pirate and not being able to bake a cake?”

Lithuania raised his eyes to the heavens.

“Why does everyone keep saying that??"  England demanded.  "It’s not even true!  Anymore.”

“Isn’t it?” Latvia asked, quite unphased by England’s stormy frown, eyebrows set to kill. 

“No it blimmin’ well _isn’t_.  Alright, mate, you and me – kitchen, ten minutes.  Bring your own cranberries or what-have-you and let’s settle this.  We are having a bakeoff.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little scribble -- unfortunately I don't know how to write actual baking duels, so here's Poland being unhelpful.
> 
> (Please imagine England being _incredibly awkward_ about [Poland's song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqwnWIpqlIk) like "What? noo, no no, tasteless, didn't like it all, no no, not me, uh. take that skirt off please -- wait I don't mean --" (There was this whole kerfuffle about the UK popular vote giving My Slowanie loads of points while the judges didn't ^.~)

Poland sat on a countertop swinging his legs.

England shot a glare at him.  ”…are you even helping? Shoo, get out of it.”

“Course I’m not _helping_ , I’m, like, neutral!  Also bored.  Also, hungry—how long will this take?”

“We’ve only just started.” 

“You know,” Poland said brightly, “if you fry things, that’s quicker.”

“Fry?? Have you been talking to Scotland or something?? You can’t _fry_ a _cake.”_

“Yeah you can, I mean like donuts and stuff.”

“We’re not making donuts!!  For heaven’s sake, I know for a fact you know how to make a _cake_!”

“Yeah, better than you that’s for sure~”

“NOT YOU TOO.  Everyone just shut up, I am _baking_.”

“…I didn’t say anything…” said Latvia from the other side of the kitchen.


End file.
